


Salvation

by Silasprime7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, LLTTT2k16 Epilogue fic, Lapis wants to touch, Short work, Stone cold Peridot, Such a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: I have a lot of stuff written thanks to Drawbauchery. Check her stuff here: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/A fic based on an old meme.Lapis asks Peridot a question.





	Salvation

You are Lapis Lazuli, known just as Lapis to your friends. And you…

You are on a mission.

This is the most important mission you have ever taken up. You would risk your life for this task. Nothing will bar your way to fulfilling your duty. You will have your absolution.

You approach your quarry. The miser doesn’t seem to notice you. She is the only thing standing before you and the completion of your quest. Alas, but it is only through her that you will find salvation.

“Peridot?” She turns and you are once again struck by her beauty. Her lovely triangle hair, glistening in the sunlight. Her features, as though sculpted by the greatest of goddesses to show what true divinity is. Her curves, hugged ever so elegantly by her green jumpsuit. It just wasn’t fair to keep such ethereal grace to herself.

Compose yourself, Lazuli. You have a mission before you.

Bringing yourself to your full size, you ask the ultimate question. “Can I touch the titty?”

Her face goes through a litany of emotions within a few seconds. Finally she closes her eyes and opens them again, looking at you with a level gaze. Is this it? Will you finally receive your absolution?

“No.”

Your world crumbles.


End file.
